


Into the Forest

by clevernessfound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevernessfound/pseuds/clevernessfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been harboring romantic feelings for the angel Castiel for some time and when he whisks you away to a secluded, beautiful forest, you discover that his feelings are mutual. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an imagine/prompt on tumblr. I've never written Castiel before so hopefully I did a decent job. Also, it turned out way fluffier than I had planned, but oh well.

You collapsed onto your bed face first, feeling utterly exhausted. You and the boys had been on a hunt for the past few days, tracking a group of vampires that had been terrorizing a small town. When you found them, you had been in for a long, bloody battle, but ultimately you succeeded in bringing them down. Then it was a long, long car ride back to the bunker. 

Rolling over on the bed, you caught a whiff of something unpleasant. 

“What the hell?” you muttered. 

With a sudden flood of embarrassment, you realized that the odor was coming from you. Hunting really did have its downsides. 

“Okay, time for a shower.” You said as you grudgingly left the comfort of the bed. 

Gathering some clothes up, you headed toward the bathroom. 

The bunker’s bathrooms were equipped with both showers and bathtubs, which had always struck you as a waste of space and resources, but eyeing the porcelain tub in front of you, you found yourself longing to be immersed in hot, perfumed water. 

You smiled to yourself, “Why not?”

It had been ages since you had a bath. 

You turned on the water and then rummaged through the bathroom’s cabinet, surprised to find a bubble bath solution on the lower shelf. Grinning, you turned and dumped a copious amount into the half-filled tub. You giggled delightedly, not caring in the least that you had a childlike reaction to the thought of a bubble bath.  
Stripping down quickly, you stepped into the tub and sunk into the blessedly hot water and suds. The feeling was near therapeutic. You sighed in delight as the water relaxed your muscles and washed away a week’s worth of tension. 

You laughed as it occurred to you that you were only short a few scented candles to make it the perfect romantic atmosphere. Well, candles and a man. 

You frowned at that, maybe you weren't as close as you thought. Sighing exasperatedly, you tried to direct your thoughts away from where they were headed. To where they were always headed. 

Despite your attempts, a certain pair of blue eyes flashed before you. Desperately you splashed water into your face to distract yourself. You would not think about that man, or that trench coat, or that voice, or the way you sometimes caught him looking at you, or the warmth of his hands or DAMN IT. 

Giving up, you let your thoughts run wild. 

You had met the angel Castiel some months back, during a hunt with the boys, and the two of you had become fast friends. You were drawn to his goodness, and his ironic humanity. His charming confusion about ordinary human things sometimes left you breathless with laughter, and sometimes left you questioning human nature and behavior. It was a delightful mix, and the two of you had enjoyed hours of conversation together, as well as hours spent watching movies or playing games. You could never resist the opportunity to introduce him to human culture. 

You loved being with him, and after a while you realized that you just loved him. 

After coming to that realization, you remained silent about it, but it changed the way you viewed Cas. You found yourself over scrutinizing his actions, looking for any sign that he reciprocated your feelings. Any time his gaze lingered on you a second longer than it should have, or when his hand brushed yours, you felt your insides flutter.  
As a result, you had begun acting strange around him, and felt less comfortable. Both Dean and Sam had picked up on the cause of your awkward behavior, which resulted in endless teasing, but Cas still seemed to be in the dark, thankfully. 

For now, you hoped it stayed that way, at least until you knew how he felt. 

You sunk deeper into the tub and tilted your head back. Closing your eyes, you allowed yourself to doze off a little bit, carried away by dreams of blue eyes. 

A little while later, you awoke with a start, splashing some now cool water onto the floor. You shivered and lifted yourself out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, you wrapped it securely around your body. 

“That was stupid.” You murmured to yourself, “Could’ve drowned myself falling asleep like that.”

“Yes, you could have.” A familiar voice said. 

Giving a little screech you whipped around to face the intruder, only to slip on the wet floor and be sent reeling toward the floor. Warm hands caught you and pulled you upright, flush against an equally warm body. You looked up. 

“Cas! What are you doing here?” you tried to pull away, but Cas kept his arms firmly around you. 

He looked down at you, his gaze stern “We need to talk.”  
You had about two seconds to register these words before you felt a tug in your lower stomach and the world spin around you.  
The next thing you were aware of was dappled sunlight and the sound of trees rustling in a summer breeze. You pulled away from Cas and looked around.  
He had taken you to a clearing in a forest. All around you were vibrant greens from the forestry, and bright golds from the sun which appeared between the trees. It was beautiful, almost fairylike. 

As you gazed around in wonder, Cas cleared his throat to regain your attention. 

“Where are we?” you asked, turning back to him. 

He stared at you, “Somewhere private.”

You stared back in disbelief, “Cas, my room would have been private. And, as an added bonus I’d be able to put clothes on. Instead of wandering around mother nature in a towel!”

Cas didn’t bat an eye at your scolding, he just moved closer, “I told you, we need to talk.”

“About what?” you asked quietly. 

His intense stare unnerved you, “About you. And about me.”

Your breath caught in your throat. Did he know how you felt about him?  
Chuckling nervously, you clutched your towel a little tighter, “What, you wanna make friendship bracelets or something? Out of leaves and twigs? Maybe a flower crown if we can manage to scrounge up enough material?”

Cas ignored your rambling, and moved closer to you his eyes intense, his stare seeming to burn right through you, “I want you, desperately.”

It was at this point that you began pinching yourself, quite literally, on the arm, convinced that you hadn’t woken up from your nap in the tub. Or maybe you did drown and this was heaven. 

Frowning at your actions, Cas asked “What are you doing?”  
“I’m just-“

“Stop.”

“Okay.”

You looked up at the angel’s blue gaze, and had no doubt he was serious about his admission.

“You mean it?” you asked quietly. 

Wrapping his arms around your waist, Castiel pulled you close. He brought his mouth to your ear and his breath tickled as he whispered, “I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you. For a while you seemed happy to be friends, and I was glad to be with you. But I can’t possibly count the times I wanted to go further, the times we sat on the couch together and I longed to pin you down and claim you. It has been a trial of my patience and I cannot allow it to go on any longer. So I need to know, do you want me?”

His speech shook you to the core, and for a moment you found yourself gaping at him, unable to conjure a response.

The angel sighed, “I am sorry then, for being so bold.”

Finally finding your voice you stated, “No, you don’t understand. This is wonderful.”

Cas looked at you, eyes wide “Truly?”

You placed a hand on his cheek, “Castiel, I love you. And I have for some time now.”

The angel’s face brightened, and a broad smile painted his face “Then we feel the same way about each other.”

It was your turn to smile, “Apparently we do.”

Stretching upward, you captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Growling his approval, he kissed you back fervently. His hands began to roam up and down your back, and over your ass which he roughly squeezed which caused you to squeal with delight.

Eager to feel his hands on your skin, you dropped the towel, letting it fall around your feet. Cas broke the kiss to step back and look at you, “Beautiful.” He murmured. 

You smiled, “Your turn.”

Cas’ clothes disappeared in an instant and it was your turn to gape in awe at his body.

Feeling a little tongue tied, you managed to breathe “Uh, nice.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, “Truly your vocabulary is extensive.”

You laughed, “Shut up and kiss me.”

“Gladly.” Cas replied with a smile. 

He pressed his lips against yours fervently and gripped your naked hips tightly pulling you closer to him. His hands travelled over your body, up and down your sides, up your back and over your shoulders, until finally reaching your breasts. He kneaded and massaged them, eliciting gasps of pleasure from you, which soon turned to moans when he broke the kiss and took one nipple into his mouth. 

“Cas!” you grasped the back of his head, twining his hair around your fingers tightly. 

The angel turned his attention to your other breast, driving you wild with his ministrations. Feeling the overwhelming urge to touch him in return, you ran your hands over his muscled back and shoulders, then down his front until you reached the patch of dark hair between his thighs. 

Groaning, Cas tore himself away from your breasts and with heated eyes met your teasing gaze. You slowly traced your fingers down his cock, then gently gripped it, and began to pump slowly earning moans of pleasure from the angel. 

“If you continue, I will not be responsible for my actions.” Cas teased, but you detected the hint of raw lust in his voice, which only spurred you on. 

You smiled innocently, then knelt and slowly licked the underside of his cock. 

Without warning Cas pushed you onto the ground, falling on top of you. He licked and sucked at a particularly sensitive area on your neck, earning several moans from you, then continued down your body in a trail of kisses. Reaching the area between your thighs, he spread your legs apart, leaving you open to his gaze. Locking eyes with you, Cas stroked your slit with two fingers as he rubbed your clit with his thumb. 

You whimpered as hot pleasure coursed through you, “That feels so good.”

Cas then leaned in to replace his fingers with his mouth. You thought you would explode with pleasure as the angel licked your slit from bottom to top then circled your clit with his tongue. 

“Cas!” you screamed. Gripping his head you urged him on, pressing him closer to you. The angel rubbed his hands over your thighs as he pleasured you, the warmth of his hands on your sensitive skin working in tandem with his tongue to drive you wild. 

As you came closer to orgasm, you released Cas and found yourself grabbing onto the grass below you, near tearing it out as Cas’ talented tongue brought you to new heights. Your hips bucked after a particularly sweet stroke, and when Cas teased your clit again, you came undone. You screamed his name to the heavens as you rode wave after wave of pleasure. 

Coming down from your high, you found Cas had poised his cock at your entrance. 

“Please!” you gasped. 

With that, the angel slowly pushed into you, and you thought you might come just at the sensation of him filling you. He thrust in and out of you slowly at first, his hands placed on either side of your head. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, meeting him with thrusts of your own. With that encouragement, he picked up his pace. His cock struck your sweet spot again and again, sending your mind reeling with pleasure. 

“Oh God, yes!” you whimpered. 

Cas leaned in to kiss your neck “You feel so good.” He moaned. 

The forest breeze caressed your body as the angel fucked you into the dirt, and as you looked up you could see sunlight breaking through the leaves of the trees shedding light on your joined bodies. The forest was filled with the sounds of rustling trees, bird calls, and the grunts and moans of an angel and a human. 

“Cas, I’m so close.” You moaned.

With a few more well placed strokes, you came hard, walls clenching around his cock. You screamed his name as you rode out your pleasure, and he followed you soon after spilling his seed into you. 

For a few minutes, you laid together on the forest floor, a tangle of sweaty limbs covered in dirt. It occurred to you that in this moment that the forest was a perfect setting for the two of you, given that you had acted like a pair of animals in heat. 

Detaching himself from you, Cas rolled over and laid next to you. Together you stared up at the trees, listening to the sound of the forest and each other’s heavy breaths. Cas reached out and grasped your hand, entwining his fingers in yours. You turned and smiled at him, and his lips curved as he stared back at you.

“So, bunker?” you asked “We have to get all this dirt off somehow, and I think that tub’s big enough for two.”

Turning on his side, Cas faced you, the corners of his piercing blue eyes crinkling as he smiled, “That sounds delightful.”


End file.
